Convert $\dfrac{217}{27}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $217 \div 27 = {8}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{27}{27} = {\dfrac{216}{27}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{27}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{1}{27}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{216}{27}} + {\dfrac{1}{27}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{217}{27}$.